


Freckles

by pmastamonkmonk



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pmastamonkmonk/pseuds/pmastamonkmonk
Summary: Sanji didn't tan. Sanji freckled.





	Freckles

Sanji didn’t get a lot of sun.

It made sense, he was up before daybreak to prep breakfast and still in the galley long after sunset cleaning up after dinner. He spent his days covered head to toe in fine tailored suits or, on the rare occasion as they approached warmer Summer islands, with the top few buttons of his silk dress shirts unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled to his elbows. Rarer even still, he might put on shorts and a short sleeved shirt… but those times were few and far between.

This lack of sun exposure left his skin pale as porcelain, quite the contrast to the myriad of shades that colored the rest of the crew.

Zoro observed his own tanned skin, darkened further with the amount of sun he’d experienced the last few days. His shirt had been commandeered as a makeshift sack, his haramaki left behind at the hastily built shelter, and his pants cropped into cut off shorts as the heat continued to beat down the second day. Almost the opposite to Sanji’s delicate ivory complexion, rough and sun washed. 

They’d been stuck on this island for a week waiting for the Thousand Sunny to return and in that time of sun kissed days and chilly nights, Zoro had learned something. Something that held his attention with fervor unmatched.

“Oi, marimo.”

Sanji didn’t tan.

“Marimo.”

Sanji _freckled._

Delicate smatterings of brown spots and speckles dusting the bridge of his nose and curling around his temples, coating his shoulders as if Usopp had flicked one of his paintbrushes over his skin, and continuing down the somewhat pink tinted alabaster of his arms and legs. 

All of this very obvious as Sanji stood before him in not much more than the tattered remains of his own trousers – which had met a similar fate to Zoro’s much to Sanji’s ire. Zoro’s gaze focused on a small patch of freckles right above and disappearing under the waistband of said trousers on his left hip, wondering just how far they went down and if they got darker on the parts of Sanji’s skin that hadn’t seen any sun or-

“Oi! Are you listening!”

“Maybe if you said something important, I’d listen,” Zoro replied, averting his gaze as his cheeks heated. 

“You keep staring at me, what the fuck is your problem?”

Zoro swallowed, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, shit cook.”

Snarling, Sanji kicked a mound of sand at him, “That’s bullshit and you know it. We’ve been stuck here a week and every time I look at you the last couple days you’re staring at me. What the fuck are you looking at?”

Realizing he was caught, Zoro scowled deciding to face his fate like man. He raised his gaze back to Sanji’s face, resisting the urge to count the splash of spots on the blonde’s visible cheekbone.

“You have freckles.”

That was obviously not the answer Sanji expected and he visibly reeled back. “What?”

“Your skin. ….you’ve got freckles.”

Zoro could feel his face flushing once more as Sanji stared at him in disbelief. He cleared his throat as Sanji remained silent, forcing himself to maintain eye contact.

“I didn’t expect that. Figured you’d burn… or something. But… you’ve got freckles.”

Sanji’s mouth opened and closed, his eyes narrowing in confusion. “You’ve been staring at me… because I’ve got… freckles?”

Zoro coughed awkwardly, finally averting his gaze. “I… like them. They look good on you.”

It was Sanji’s turn to blush, cheeks flushing crimson. Zoro braced himself for the angry outburst, the violent response, but it never came. Instead of fury or even a dismissal, Sanji simply let out a breathy “Oh.”

There was an awkward silence for a long moment.

“Do you… really?”

Zoro looked back up and slowly rose to his feet as Sanji took his turn to avoid his gaze, absently brushing a finger against the height of his cheek where the brown spots stood out stark against the pink of his flushed skin. Zoro was unsure what to do with a suddenly shy Sanji. Sanji angry? Sanji kicking or shouting or sputtering at him? That Zoro was used to, but this was uncharted territory.

There were two choices. Deny it and welcome fury, go back to how they were before – barely acknowledging each other, fighting every instance that they spoke, barely friends. 

Or…

“Yes. You were gorgeous before but your freckles are really cute.”

Sanji’s head whipped to face him and Zoro’s breath caught as he realized how close the other man was. That he could count the little spots on the bridge of his nose if he wanted to, that he could see the way the blue of his eyes faded to a greener shade closer to the pupil, could feel the puff of Sanji’s breath against his lips.

When Sanji didn’t immediately pull away, Zoro decided to hell with it and leaned in, catching the blonde’s mouth is a soft kiss. A barely audible gasp and he felt Sanji shift closer, the aborted motion of his hands raising, bolstering his courage even further. Taking Sanji’s hands in his own, Zoro’s palms stroked up his arms before shifting to his hips, dragging him even closer.

Sanji let out a gasp, allowing his arms to loop around Zoro’s neck as the kiss deepened, able to feel the swell of arousal against his hip through the fabric of their trousers. Zoro thrust against him and Sanji wrenched back with a groan, leaving his neck open to amorous attack. Teeth scraped against a particularly sensitive patch of skin just behind his ear and Sanji _whimpered_ , fingers clutching at Zoro’s hair.

It was like a switch had been flipped and Zoro wrenched them to the sand, Sanji landing in his lap as he forced their mouths back together.

Sanji had never been kissed like this, like he was being consumed – at the mercy of Zoro’s unrelenting focus. He couldn’t keep up, Zoro’s broad hands stroking up his legs, bunching his trousers higher up his thighs, pawing over his ass and leaving trails of fire on his skin. Trails that seemed almost random until he pulled back for breath and saw the focused gaze on his shoulder.

“Are you… tracing my freckles?”

The aroused flush of pink darkened and his hand went flat against the small of Sanji’s back. “No.”

Sanji felt something flutter in his chest and couldn’t help but smile. A wicked idea came to mind as Zoro pointedly looked to the side. He arched into Zoro’s touch, feeling the other man’s fingers shift down towards his ass, his own hands stroking up Zoro’s muscled chest and tracing a similar pattern on his own, drawing his attention back.

“That’s too bad. It’s kinda hot to think of how much you like them.” His fingertips flicked over one of his nipples, causing his eyes to flutter for a moment and hips to jerk minutely. Zoro took in a sharp breath and Sanji swore he could feel his cock harden that much more under him.

Grip tightening, Zoro couldn’t stop his hips from bucking up, feet slipping into the soft sand beneath them. Sanji let out a gasping moan, hands falling to Zoro’s chest to maintain his balance, only for the world to flip as he found himself pinned beneath the other man’s solid bulk. Zoro’s hands made quick work of Sanji’s shorts, wrenching them down his hips and allowing his erection to bounce free.

Before he could speak, Sanji found his mouth taken by Zoro’s once more as calloused fingers wrapped around his cock and _stroked._ Pulling back with a huff, Zoro’s gaze locked with Sanji’s as the blonde’s eyes fluttered against the onslaught.

“You have sixty-four on the left side of your face.”

“Ha-huh?” 

“There’s forty-seven on your left shoulder, but only thirty-two on your right,” Zoro leaned down and pressed a sucking kiss to the speckled skin.

Sanji realized what Zoro meant with a groan, his arm pressing over his eyes in an attempt to disguise his flushing cheeks. “D-don’t say things like that, Marimo!” The swordsman bit down and Sanji’s back arched, “Zoro!”

Huffing, Zoro wrenched the front of his trousers down far enough to free his own throbbing erection, sliding it against Sanji’s and stroking both in one large hand. Moaning, Sanji felt his legs spreading, free arm curling around Zoro’s shoulders to pull him closer, but he couldn’t find it in himself to be embarrassed by his behavior. He _wanted…_

“We don’t have anything,” Zoro groaned, fisting both of them, fucking against Sanji’s erection in his hand. “This’ll have to do for now.”

Sanji’s back arched at a particularly pleasant stroke, forcing Zoro’s head back for a kiss that was more a sharing of breath as they panted into each other’s mouths.

It took only a few more minutes until Sanji was pulsing wetly into Zoro’s hand, the other man following within a stroke or two. Collapsing together into the warm sand, Zoro rolled onto his back, panting for air and blindly reaching his clean hand for some form of contact, landing on Sanji’s bicep and stroking mindlessly.

After a few long moments he heard Sanji laugh. “So, freckles?”

“Shut up.”  
 


End file.
